


unapologetic with you

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still taking shape - just the foundations of something more to come, something incredible and intense but potentially too confusing and complicated to those who aren't a part of it - but she likes it with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unapologetic with you

They’re still in the first couple of months of all sharing hotel rooms together. Or, Alicia’s still in the first couple of months of sharing with _them_ because they slept in the same rooms anyway, and now it’s them _and_ her.

Honestly, it’s surprising that they all manage to fit in the same bed; Wade and Drew are _tall_ and hotel beds aren’t always the most accommodating of that. Alicia doesn’t mind that it’s a bit of a tight squeeze, though, and she doesn’t think they do either.

She’s not in the bed with them right now, though. They’re both asleep (Alicia’s pretty sure), and she’s by the window, just taking some time out to think before re-joining her boyfriends in bed, still in a bit of a post-sex haze from earlier even after the long shower she took.

The sex has been – pretty phenomenal to say the least. They obviously know what they’re doing, with her and with each other. Even just kissing them somehow manages to blow her away (and she has them just as in awe of her in return). Obviously they’re different too, which keeps things interesting.

Wade is gentler than she’d imagined he’d be, forever checking to make sure she’s OK, to ask what she wants. Sometimes Alicia just wants him to actually get on with it – he treats her wonderfully and surely he must _know_ that – but it’s sweet of him to be so concerned. Plus, there’s certainly something to be said for when he really does let loose. (Drew agrees with her on that one.)

Drew’s more self-assured. Not that Wade isn’t, but with Drew it seems like he’s trying his best to come across in this way. He does everything with a smirk, or at least the trace of one in his eyes. It’s fun to take him by surprise, Alicia’s discovered.

Watching them, too. That’s really something. It’s clear just how well they know each other, that there’s something so special and significant between them, and Alicia can’t help but marvel over the fact that she gets to be a part of that. That they _want_ her to be a part of it.

She likes being with them, likes who she is with them. She can laugh as loudly as she wants and they laugh with her. There’s nothing that makes her feel like she has to try and impress them; they’re already so taken with her that there’s no need to.

But that’s when it’s just the three of them. Alicia doesn’t particularly want to think about all the explaining they’ll have to do when someone finds out or when they choose to make themselves known. She only hopes it’s the latter that will happen.

She doesn’t think anyone even knows yet, doesn’t think that anyone so much as suspects. They’ll have to know eventually, though. Alicia knows that. But she doesn’t want most of the roster to know about it before she’s even had the chance to tell her friends.

Sometimes, Alicia tries to figure that out in her head – telling her friends.

Aksana shoots her knowing looks but doesn’t actually say anything about it. Alicia’s grateful; it will save her at least one awkward explanation when the time comes. Plus, if there’s anything Aksana doesn’t approve of, she’s bound to tell Alicia what’s on her mind. The fact that she hasn’t gives Alicia the confidence that at least her best friend is going to be accepting when it really is time to watch people react.

She tries not to get too idealistic about what they might say, though. There has to be someone who won’t get it immediately, doesn’t there? Someone who disapproves at first, who needs to have things explained. Brie, maybe.

“Don’t listen to her,” Nikki would say. “She’s just jealous that you have _two_ men.”

And Alicia would smile and thank her, but that isn’t exactly it. It isn’t just her that Wade and Drew have. They have each other, too. That isn’t common knowledge either, though, and someone finding out that they’re together is much more likely to lead to trouble than if someone knew that Alicia’s seeing one of them. Alicia understands that; she’s had to deal with the same things in the past. It’s always difficult, having to weigh up the reasons to or not to come out to someone in light of what their reaction could be. It’s a continual process, not a be all and end all like it’s made out to be.

This situation is a little different, though. Yeah, they’re still all going to have to give the occasional _by the way, I’m bisexual_ sometimes, but being at least moderately famous sort of demands a more definitive coming out. It’s not necessary for Alicia if the three of them just want to put their relationship out there, but she wants to do it along with her boyfriends if they choose to. Wants to be as supportive as she can. After all, it’s her fight, too.

It hasn’t really been discussed yet, though. Alicia has no idea whether Drew and Wade talked about it before she joined them, but it makes sense that her addition to their relationship would put that on the backburner. Internal things, things between the three of them, need to be sorted out before any kind of coming out can happen.

And things between the three of them are great. Really great. There might be an inkling of doubt in the back of Alicia’s mind that this is just a honeymoon phase, that it’s just her looking at a world tinted rose because it’s the beginning of the relationship, but she won’t let herself believe that for a second. She smiles out at the night outside the window, so caught up in her thoughts until a soft voice from the bed makes her turn to face it.

“Hey.” It’s Wade. “Alicia, love. Are you all right?”                                                                                                      

Alicia nods.

“Thought you were asleep,” she says, and Wade shakes his head.

“When have you ever known me to be able to sleep properly at this hour?” he asks. “Come back to bed before this one wakes up.” He cocks his head towards where Drew lies beside him. To where Drew’s stirring beside him now.

“Hm?” Drew doesn’t exactly sit up yet, just opens his eyes slowly and lifts his head. “Where’s–? Oh. What’re you doing all the way over there?”

Alicia shrugs. “I just wanted to think, y’know?”

“Right.” Drew nods, considering. “Aren’t you a bit cold, though?”

“That’s what a robe is for,” she says, pulling hers a little tighter around her.

“Come here,” Drew says, gesturing to the other side of him on the bed, to where Wade’s lying next to him. “Let’s warm you up.”

Alicia makes her way over, shrugging her robe off her shoulders before climbing onto the bed and slipping between them under the duvet. She’d been on the other side of Drew earlier, with him tucked up in the middle, but now it’s her they seem to want there. She doesn’t mind. Of course she doesn’t. She welcomes it, and Wade and Drew both shift around a little to accommodate her – just what they’ve been figuratively doing throughout this whole new relationship.

Alicia doesn’t know what people are going to say when the inevitable revelation eventually happens, but she’s got Wade’s hand on her waist and Drew nuzzling into her neck, and she knows that with them, there’s nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
